September 1704 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - September 1704 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Caspian Sea. *Heavy rain in the East Indies. *Storms in/around India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Reval *From east of Reval marched the 3rd Russian Army, the Army of the Neva under General Larion Elizarov. Numbering 15 infantry battalions, 24 dragoon squadrons, and 12 field artillery batteries, the troops made camp and then began to siege the place, having already found the gates closed against them by the Estonians. However, the Swedish Navy prevented the complete blockade of Reval on the seaward side; Rear-admiral's Anders Stromskold and Carl Lageberg arrived and joined the Swedish Baltic Fleet, adding 21 lineships to the Swedish naval strength off Reval. The Russian fleet which is also in the vicinity under the command of Admiral Apraxin has also been reinforced, by ten ship of the line. Apraxin then sent a boat over to Stromskold stating that he is under instruction to seal off the port in support of Russian military actions against the rebellious Duchy of Estonia. 'Russia does not seek confrontation with the Swedish fleet and we ask that they allow the Russian Baltic Fleet unhindered movement to allow them to fulfil my orders. Any obstruction would result in you personally restarting a war between Sweden and Russia.' The boat, upon returning, brought a message from Stromskold stating he was under orders to prevent a naval blockade, and advised Apraxin to not try and do so or he would be personally responsible for restarting the war himself. Apraxin, having heard this reply, hesitated. Having consulted his officers he concluded that since he did not enjoy a local superiority, and his orders had assumed he would, he would not press the issue but hold his station out to sea for the time being. The siege proper started on the 15th, with approach trenches completed by the 24th. Batteries were sited and a breach made in the east wall. The Stremyani Regiment went forward under Colonel Anatoly Stremyani to capture it and were met by the menfolk of Reval armed with artisan tools and led by Count Belous. The melee amongst the rumble didn't last long, and while it was going on the east city gate was blown in by means unclear! The Reval militia broke in panic, leaving the Streltsy to pursue and in the mayhem give no quarter, leaving thousands dead including Count Belous. Thus the city fell. Chatham *French galliot bomb ketches have again fired upon Chatham, causing fires which set ablaze and destroyed a consignment of tobacco, bringing to an end work on repairing the breaches, setting alight an abandoned merchant ship and discomforting the occupants in many others ways. On this occasion English bomb ketches in the harbour fired back but failed to hit anything of worth, although they did bring about the demise of some unfortunate cows grazing on the north bank of the Thames! Constantinople *Ottoman Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin, Bey of Anatolia has asked the Rumelian diplomat Mehmet Gallaini to forward a request to ask the Bey of Rumelia whether he, the Grand Vizier, might visit him in the next couple of months to discuss matters of import and security? Veracruz & Merida *Fiestas have been held in Veracruz and Merida to mark the opening of new port facilities in both places. The facilities were blessed by Catholic priests. Kingston *It is being said in Kingston that the reason for the apparent ease with which the French took the island was most likely down to coercion on the Governor's part, rather than due to the inefficiency of the English soldiery. How much gold did he accept to sell the navy into France’s hands, people wonder? The Marquis de Créquy issued a statement for the benefit of the population in which he claimed that Sir Jeremy’s actions actually saved the lives of many Jamaicans and because of this France is opening negotiations with the HWIC regarding the possibility of leasing the island and some resident forces to their control. This is, of course, dependent on good order being maintained and the requirement that Jamaica would in no way assist England or their allies for the remainder of the war. For his part in the French victory the Marquis de Crequey has been made a duke! Stuttgart *Prince Maximillian of Bavaria ordered ten field batteries to be brought forward to a position 350 yards away from the eastern edge of Stuttgart, and told them to unlimber in the open. Watching from a church spire in Stuttgart, General Dalberg groaned, lamenting that the lack of a curtain wall around the city meant he had no means of destroying this massed battery, which he was sure he could do in a more conventional setting. His frustration mounted when a Bavarian officer arrived under a flag of truce and asked him and 'the brave Wurtemburg soldiers' to surrender honourably so as to save a massacre as they are so massively ourtgunned and numbered. "The Elector offers a honourable surrender or retiral to the castle," he added. "In fifteen minutes the artillery will fire a shotless salvo. You can then return with a static volley and this will ensures you may choose to retire to the castle or surrender with honour to the army. This is the word and desire of the Elector so as to save brave Wurttemburg lives." General-Major von Rechberg, the Bavarian officer in question, having delivered the offer retired back to the Elector's army east of Stuttgary, leaving Dalberg biting his lip. Right on time, fifteen minutes later a shotless salvo was fired by the Bavarian artillery, and Dalberg ordered his musketeers to reply by firing a volley into the air. They then retired into the citadel, the old but renovated castle, leaving the Bavarians to enter the city without opposition. The Bavarian infantry regiments took up positions surrounding the castle, ensuring supplies and the like were cut off. The siege proper of the castle then began, albeit this time under artillery fire. On the 24th of September a breach was made in the east wall, at which point the besiegers sounded parley and Rechberg was again sent under a flag of truce to deliver this message to Duke Eberhard Ludwig of Wurtemburg: 'The Elector promises the Duke safe passage to Switzerland where he will have a palace and an annual stipend of £30,000 in perpetuity. This is dependent on him ordering his troops to stand down and accept he has gone into permanent exile, and hand over all symbols and keys of authority, &c., pertaining to the dukedom. This will save unnecessary bloodshed. If he refuses then on his head be it. He has one hour to reply.' In reality this didn't give Duke Eberhard time to formulate a response, so an hour later the pounding of the walls recommenced. The breach on the east wall was enlarged by this effort, and on the last day of the month a fresh request for the surrender of the Duke made, on the grounds already given. The Bavarians await his decision... La Dominique *A French trade caravan has gone missing while traversing the interior of the island of La Dominique. Whydah *Buccaneers under Jacobite colours have arrived at Whydah by sea, and gave the slave trader port over to being looted, pillaged, torched. Whydah has been thieved of both both slave and civilian, and a Genoese slaver ship. Yorktown *England's New York Division under Brigadier Stark of six foot battalions and ten dragoon squadrons has marched into Yorktown. They were met by Nathan Greene, Commander of the Sons of Liberty Army who along with the townsfolk provided beer and other refreshments to the officers and soldiers while the town was decorated with bunting and fiddlers played in the streets. The officers joined militia commander Greene in a toast to the King, and Brigadier Stark was urged to support His Majesty and the Sons of Liberty. Stark smiled, and agreed that since he supports King William IV, and that the Sons of Liberty are a Tory patriot militia, then of course they have his backing! While taking part in the festivities, Mister Obadiah Smith was thanked graciously for his support of the Sons of Liberty and their work to defend the King’s American colonies. Paul Jones asked this patriotic member of the Sons of Liberty if he would be able to arrange for the HWIC to assist them in arranging the carriage and protection of American trade, "given that France is not attacking HWIC shipping." Obadiah grinned. "Sure I could... if the price is right! The Company is a commercial entity and will want paying for providing protective services." Shanghai *Princess Wencheng has arrived in Shanghai in time for the ceremony which will join her to Honoured Lord Yea and his household which is due to start next month. She was joined by a magnificent procession as she entered and taken to the palace. Copenhagen *The Danish Minister of Trade, Count Lowzow has publicly called for one Oliver Bjerrehuus to attend in person upon the Copenhagen Court to discuss acting as a policing privateer agent in the West Indies. Kiev *From the Hungarian court-in-exile Prince Ferenc Rakoczi has issued a plea and petition to the King of Hungary asking that Austria to 'ease the suffering of my people by agreeing to these reasonable terms for a reconciliation: 1. Allow the Hungarian Diet to meet in Budapest with full powers over taxation in Hungary. 2. Jesuits to be removed from Hungary and not to return. 3. No settlers to be sent into Hungary. 4. High Offices in Hungary to be held by Hungarians. 5. Freedom for Hungarians to wear national costume and marry freely. Prince Rakoczi added that he is aware via his contacts that these terms have immense support within Hungary today. Rome *On behalf of the Knights of Malta, Pietro Armaund has declared a willingness to be part of the Holy League 'on the assumption that it will only be party to those Roman Catholic princes who accept the supremacy of the Holy See of Rome.' Delhi *The Great Moghul and the Persian diplomat Riza Kuli are known to have conversed in private within the Palace of the Red Fort. Turin *Duke Victor Amadeus of Savoy has expressed his willingness to join the Holy League under the direction of His Holiness Clement XI. Florence *Grand Duke Cosimo III de Medici fumed silently and tapped his fingers in agitation upon his throne. Suddenly he arose, held his arms out wide and then threw them up in sheer exasperation. “I can see a plot when I hear one!” he exclaimed, and before it could be pointed out that you can't hear things you see, he added, “And! And! And! This so-called 'Holy League' proposal has all the hallmarks of a Machiavelli at work. I will not be a party to such a Borgia-inspired ploy!” El Escorial *After waiting upon Cardinal Portocarrero, Prince Alexandru and Princess Tatiana of Moldavia were allowed into the Spanish court, where they expressed their father's good wishes to His Eminence and presented him with a rare Orthodox icon of Saint Mihail richly decorated with gold leaf. Shortly after Count Monterrey hosted a reception for the Moldavian guests. Cardinal Portocarrero has been asked by Ambassador Maidalcini whether Spain would be amenable to providing Genoa with temporary labour to build canals and reduce the cost thereof? Besancon *Under the shadow of the Cathedral of Saint Jean de Besançon, the 5th Army of Austria under General Graf von Bagni has marched into Besancon in France! Chemnitz *Officers sent out by Prince Eugene has informed the Saxon commanders at Chemnitz and Dresden that Imperial forces have ceased military action against them as the Russian payment has reached Vienna. They also told the Saxons that the Emperor shall await the Elector outside Dresden with the 6th Imperial Army. Genoa *Don Louis Guzman has explained to Federico De Franchi, the Doge of Genoa that funds have been sent to help pay for the 'Pavia - River Po project' as 'you are now running the whole project.' He also presented His Highness the Doge with a diamond-hilted rapier made of Toledo steel, and a sash and badge of the League of St. George. "It is the hope in Genoa, Savoy and the Milanese that if you link the port of Genoa with the Po River and the Milanese canal system, it will be a huge boon for the whole of Northern Italy," Guzman asserted. Cairo *Umit Bilirgen has asked Bey Huseyin of Egypt to round up as many escaped Ottoman slaves as possible and bring them back to the Suez construction site. He also entered a plea that that the Bey arrange for security to prevent any slaves escaping in the future? London *A Jacobite force of five tartan-kilted infantry battalions accompanied by 15 irregular cavalry squadrons of the Guard Ecossaise Regiment have moved to just west of London. They were harried on the way by English dragoons. The Jacobites find London before them is protected by a curtain wall. *Mid-month a French field army also arrived, which deployed to the left of the Jacobites, facing the north-west perimeter of London. Under the command of the Duke of Berwick, the French army consists of 27 battalions of foot, 25 squadrons of horse, and 10 artillery batteries, as well as engineers. Siege trenches have been opened, with work commencing only at night, but progress so far has been slow and the front of the siegeworks is limited to facing the northwest of the city, which means it is not under blockade. *Ten French bomb ketches have arrived east of London, and dropped anchor out of cannon shot. From this position, at a range of 1,200 yards, they proceeded to lob shells at the city and adjacent river, but appear to have failed to do significant damage. Catalonia *The Cortez of Catalonia's current session has ended with a masked ball attended by the King and Queen of Spain. Nurnburg *GeneralFeldMarshall Johann Baptiste, Count d’Arco of the Bavarian Electoral Army has paroled the captured Wurtemburg officers of Helmstadt's Regiment, including the colonel who after a brief conversation departed from the Bavarian army at Nurnburg. Count d'Arco expressed his regret, having hoped to get to know Colonel Helmstadt better, but the latter left nonetheless. Charles Town, &c. *Jeanne D'Albret, the Son of Liberty in charge of the defence of Charles Town, has proclaimed that all refugees of terror and persecution are welcome in this King’s colony. The Sons of Liberty welcome them with open arms - long live King William! In the wake of the defeat at Jamaica last month, Sons of Liberty across the American Mainland Colonies of the English Crown have been trying to rouse local people, and even the military and navy, to patriotically defend the King's lands under the guidance. Calls are going for money, arms and men for this most noble cause! In Philadelphia the branch office of the Royal Bank of the Americas has been voluntarily decorated with Sons of Liberty motifs by its staff, while across the Colonies men in dribs and drabs are believed to be joining the movement. Athens *Athanasius, Great Patriarch of Greece and Prime Patriarch of the Orthodox faith has issued a reminder to the patriarchs in order to allow all members enough time to travel to Moscow that the Synod will sit in November and December this year. He has also issued an open invitation to other Orthodox patriarchies to join should they now feel the time is right. Canterbury *JamesII has been crowned King of England at Canterbury Cathedral! Versailles *The French Assembly of Notables has been called into session and is meeting in a wing of the royal palace at Versailles. His Most Christian Majesty King Louis XIV was heard to declare, "I have now have no choice, but to summon the Assembly immediately." While the King was absent, the Notables called into their presence the Austrian ambassador Freiherr von Reldburg who appeared to be a bit nervous. He was grilled, metaphorically speaking, by the gentlemen. He was asked what could be aptly described as a volley of hostile questions. For instance, "Is the ambassador aware that Leopold has broken the Treaty of Reconciliation signed with France in 1703, specifically clause 2?" Reldburg looked down at his buckled shoes and grimaced. "Gentlemen, I cannot presume to know who Leopold is. There are many men in Europe bearing that name, I am sure, and I cannot be held responsible for them all." The next question was, "Leopold he has broken it in support of England, a Protestant country, against France, a Catholic country." Reldburg shrugged, and went a little red. Another question. "France supported the Jacobites and the Stuart Restoration following the policy of the Pope who does not recognise William as King of England, but does recognise the Stuart succession. So Austria and its supporters have declared war on France because France supports the Pope?" The Austrian ambassador nodded, and then stopped himself! "Austria is a sovereign state, and the Emperor is free to decide his own foreign policy without the permission of either the Pope or the King of France!" He started to regain his composure, but still the hostile questions flew at him: "Bavaria, Austria’s lapdog, has invaded Württemberg (another Catholic country) in the name of Austria, so Austria is now seeking direct annexation of Holy Roman Empire states, and doesn’t care if she attacks other Catholic countries to do it?" Daring to smile, Reldburg countered, "I do not personally know of any pet dog named Bavaria! It would be a curious name for a lapdog." His smile faltered a little as some members of the Assembly started to jeer. They did however fall silent to enable another question. "The fact is that France has done all it can to preserve the peace, including signing a treaty with Austria; yet is being accused of seeking to do the very things Austria herself is doing. Rumour should not be confused with fact." The ambassador declined to furnish a reply, so another point was put to him. "Leopold is the antichrist who has spread false rumours about King Louis to undermine France in preparation for his declaration." At a loss for words, the Austrian ambassador made to leave the chamber with cheers of derision ringing in his ears... He was made to stop dead in his tracks. True the great doors opened, but rather than let him out he found himself standing in the path of the Sun King, Louis, as he made his grand entry. The chamber fell silent in an instant, and Reldburg was obliged by protocol and circumstances to bow and withdraw to one side. His Most Christian Majesty then delivered the speech printed elsewhere in this august publication. *In the days which followed effigies of Leopold identifying him with the devil were burnt in the streets of French cities and an anti-Austrian play put on in Marseilles. *Austrian goods are now subject to a 50% punitive tariff in France. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I. *Lord Yea of the Shantung Province of the Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire. *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince of Moldavia. *Cardinal Portocarrero of the Council of State, Bishop of Toledo, King Of Spain’s Treasurer. *Shah Soltan Hussain Of Persia. *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’s Viceroy Of Africa. *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas. *Tsar Piotr Of Russia. Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Persia to Portugal, Mechti Kuli Beg. Trade Missions Opened *By the Honourable West India Company in Ormuz. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7